Dead Vignettes
by Chocolate Wolf
Summary: A collection of drabbles about George/Rube based on a fanmix of mine that follows a general story line, the slow romance of the two reapers. Spoilers for both seasons. Songficish.
1. Sleepless

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. This is just a small bunch of drabbles I wrote to accompany my George/Rube fanmix. I'm going to post it on LJ at some point, so go check it out. Also, you might like to youtube the songs here while you read. They're definitely worth a listen. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are love.

Disclaimer: Just playing in the _Dead Like Me_ sandbox. I, unfortunately, do not own a grain of it.

* * *

_Sleepless_ – Kate Havenevik

_Catch me as I fly  
Passing by at night  
Watch me as I go, outside  
It's another world  
When the moon is high  
And the walking keeps,  
Me breathing_

_Sleepless,  
I shouldn't be here  
Sleepless,  
Twenty-four hours of searching_

_Down the narrow streets  
I can feel the breeze  
Going small and tired, like me  
Drink some more of this  
Feel the morning bliss  
Songs of airplanes in my head_

_Sleepless,  
I shouldn't be here  
Sleepless,  
Twenty-four hours  
Sleepless,  
I have I have to keep walking  
Sleepless,  
Twenty-four hours of searching  
Searching for my life_

_Sleepless,  
Sleepless,  
Oh sleepless,  
Sleepless,  
Sleepless_

George felt a current of desperate energy run from her chest to her head, pooling there to make her shudder. The streets were nearly empty at three in the morning, and her only source of light came from periodical halogen lamps. Even with her mind buzzing empty, on her fifth night of sleeplessness, her feet took her to Der Waffle Haus. She dragged herself into the bright diner lights and paused for a second before continuing on her path to their usual table.

Rube looked up from a well-worn hardback, took in her bloodshot eyes and blank expression and moved his legs off the booth to make room for her. She curled up next to him, her head by his thigh, and with the table blocking most of the fluorescence she fell asleep.


	2. The Edge of Safe

_The Con_ – Tegan and Sara

_I listened in, yes I'm guilty of this, you should know this.  
I broke down and wrote you back before you had a chance to.  
Forget forgotten, I am moving past this, giving notice.  
I have to go, yes I know the feeling, know you're leaving._

_Calm down, I'm calling you to say  
I'm capsized, erring on the edge of safe.  
Calm down, I'm calling back to say  
I'm home now and coming around, I'm coming around.  
Nobody like to but I really like to cry.  
Nobody likes me, maybe if I cry._

_Spelled out your name and lists the reasons.  
Faint of heart don't call me back.  
I imagine you and I was distant not insistent.  
I followed suit and laid out on my back, imagine that.  
A million hours left to think of you and think of that._

_Calm down, I'm calling you to say  
I'm capsized, erring on the edge of safe.  
Calm down, I'm calling back to say  
I'm home now and coming around, I'm coming around.  
Nobody like to but I really like to cry.  
Nobody likes me, maybe if I cry._

_Encircle me I need to be taken down.  
Encircle me I need to be taken down.  
Encircle me I need to be taken down.  
Encircle me I need to be taken down._

_Nobody like to but I really like to cry.  
Nobody likes me, maybe if I cry.  
Nobody, nobody, nobody,  
Nobody, nobody, nobody,  
Nobody, nobody, nobody._

_Encircle me I need to be taken down.  
Encircle me I need to be taken down.  
Encircle me I need to be taken down._

Sometimes she yelled at him, sometimes blamed him for things she knew damn well he couldn't change. That it was really upper management she wanted to sucker-punch. He was middle management, though, and sometimes that was _just_ good enough. He'd never really yell back. But she could always tell when he was on the edge of something terrifyingly fragile. Something in his eyes shifted and she'd stop.

And when the silence fell they'd just sit quietly in Der Waffle Haus and share a slice of pie. Then he'd say something classically Rube, and the rage beneath her chest would just unravel. He'd kiss her forehead and head home, leaving her to feel every inch the ungrateful shit.


	3. Your Social Worker

_Geraldine_ – Glasvegas

_When your sparkle evades your soul  
I'll be at your side to console  
When your standing on the window ledge  
I'll talk you back from the edge  
I will turn your tide  
Be your shepard and your guide  
When your lost in the deep and darkest place around  
May my words walk you home safe and sound_

_When you say that I'm no good and you feel like walking  
I need to make sure you know thats just the Prescription talking  
When your feet decide to walk you on the wayward side  
Up upon the stairs and down the downward slide  
I will, I will turn your tide  
Do all that I can to heal you inside  
I'll be the angel on your shoulder  
My name is Geraldine, I'm your social worker_

_I see you need me  
I know you do_

Rube could tell when she was having a hard time. At those moments, because he typically didn't do the emotional sharing crap, he'd do little things for her. He'd pass over his current sugary snack and listen, he'd guide her as close to the answer she was looking for as he could, and later, when she'd lose two jobs in less than twenty four hours, he'd go to the flea market at six in the morning to buy her a bicycle.


	4. Dancing in the Dark

_Dancing In The Dark_ – Artie Shaw & His Orchestra

"What song is this?"

"'Dancing in the Dark.' Artie Shaw, nineteen forty-one."

"Did you dance to this at prom or something?"

"This was a post-mortem song for me. What did you dance to at yours?"

"Never went. But if I did…probably some classic love songs like 'Bump It' or 'Get Busy'. Or even 'Baby Got Back."

"Come here."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna teach you to dance."

"I know…how to dance…"

"Liar."

"Fine."


	5. Got A Crush

_Crush_ – Noise Ratchet

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
And you do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know I should tell you how I feelin'  
I wish everyone would disappear  
And every time time you call me, I'm just scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't wanna know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you_

_I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I got a crush on you_

Rube could count the number of cordial conversations he'd had with Georgia on one hand. Not his fault she had such a piss-poor, argumentative, cynical attitude. She'd storm in and launch into a rant about some trivial shit at Happy Time or something that had happened on her reap. She'd try and goad him into an argument or a debate, and when he didn't budge she'd scowl at him like he'd just kicked her fucking puppy. She'd walk in and call him an asshole at breakfast and walk out after dinner calling him a dickweed.

Then, every so often, she'd tell him something good about her day. Something funny that happened when she'd followed the post-it. Sometimes she'd tell him things he never would have guessed about her, occasionally making him wish she hadn't. She'd tease him into laughing when he swore he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing his lips quirk. She'd give him that smile, that genuine smile, and he'd forget his train of thought. When the world seemed like it was heading towards a black hole, she'd hold his hand or rub his shoulder and the skin she touched would tingle just a little. Knowing her was a hassle and a pleasure—and fuck but if he didn't have a crush on her.


	6. Guardian Angel

_Your Guardian Angel_ – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Rube sometimes held her as she cried. She didn't make a habit of it often, but when the insomnia, the exhaustion and the loneliness caught up to her she couldn't help but cave. More often then not she hauled her carcass to his apartment, curled up next to him on the couch and sobbed. He didn't make a habit of cradling her into his chest and burying his nose in her hair, because that way led to madness. But when the insomnia, the exhaustion and the loneliness caught up to him he couldn't help but cave.


	7. Lady Be Good

_Lady Be Good _– Count Basie & His Orchestra

George was doing good. In a few months, she had managed to go from being a huge pain in upper management's ass to the most efficient reaper next to him and Roxy. Then again, the only competition was Mason and Daisy. If she kept it up she might never be promoted.

He leaned back and looked across the table. She grinned reluctantly at some idiocy Mason threw her way and caught Rube's eye. He didn't look away, neither did she. For some reason he couldn't really see a problem with that.


	8. Falling Away

_Falling Away With You_ – Muse

_I can't remember when it was good_  
_moments of happiness elude_  
_maybe I just misunderstood_

_all of the love we left behind_  
_watching the flash backs intertwine_  
_memories I will never find_

_so I'll love whatever you become_  
_and forget the reckless things we've done_  
_I think our lives have just begun_  
_I think our lives have just begun_

_and I'll feel my world crumbling_  
_I'll feel my life crumbling_  
_I'll feel my soul crumbling away_  
_and falling away_  
_falling away with you_

_staying awake to chase a dream_  
_tasting the air you're breathing in_  
_I know I won't forget a thing_

_promise to hold you close and pray_  
_watching the fantasies decay_  
_nothing will ever stay the same_

_all of the love we threw away_  
_all of the hopes we cherished fade_  
_making the same mistakes again_  
_making the same mistakes again_

_I can feel my world crumbling_  
_I can feel my life crumbling_  
_I can feel my soul crumbling away_  
_and falling away_  
_falling away with you_

_all of the love we've left behind_  
_watching the flash backs intertwine_  
_memories I will never find_  
_memories I will never find_

With eighty-four years of reaps on top of fifty years of life it's safe to say Rube Sofer has a fairly decent archive of memories. Lives, deaths, jobs, identities and people he recalls with slow clarity. He blames himself for the microscopic place Lucy has in his unconscious. George had lost memories when trying to speak to her mother, and she had come back to Der Waffle Haus with that broken expression, like some unseen third party had just mindfucked her. Which, let's face it, they did.

When Rube found himself awake after thirteen bullets had shattered his body, he thought he'd been given a second chance. Fuck the universal death shit; he could see his family again. Every so often he tries to remember Lucy—their first kiss, the first time they make love, their wedding, the moment she told him she was pregnant. He draws a blank every time. He stayed far away from Rosie, and his compliance was rewarded with agonizing remembrances of their lullabies and their goodbyes.

George knows. Sometimes it's too fucking much to endure, but then George sits next to him, as close as she can. Her body heat seeps into his bones and he can breathe again. Today, when Lucy's blank pages slide once again through the passages of his mind, he lets them.


	9. The Way She Moves

_Something_ – Jim Sturgess

_Something__ in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
__Something__ in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover.  
__Something__ in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

_You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
Stick around, and it may show,  
But I don't know, I don't know._

_Something__ in the way she knows,  
And all I have to do is think of her.  
__Something__ in the things she shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how._

Rube caught himself smiling like a fucking moron at something George sarcasmed. He had to invent a verb for her for crissakes. His hand wiped away his smile as he rubbed it down his jaw. He looked up to see her smirking at him, and he knew he wasn't fooling her.

She grabbed her post-it, slid out of the booth and dropped her share of the check on the table. Graceful was not a word that would come up in a word-association game following 'George'. But there was something about the way she moved through space that took his breath away.

She glanced back before she walked through the front door, and he knew, inexplicably, that she understood _exactly _what was going through his mind.


	10. No Other

_Ain't No Other Man_ – Christina Aguilera

_I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
And I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
That every time I see you everything starts making sense._

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, you bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you._

_Never thought I'd be alright,'till you came and changed my life.  
What was cloudy now is clear! You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up!_

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, you bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you._

_You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with ya bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you._

_And now I'm tellin you son, ain't no other man but you_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style ya bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you._

George was fucked.

She had this continually creeping feeling that she was just too attached to Rube—hundred-something year old Rube, with his strange jackets, white running shoes and eccentric shirts. And his fucking wisdom. She'd look across the table every morning and he'd be doing a crossword puzzle or reading some book about some aspect of the world she'd never given a second thought to. Like painting. Who read huge-ass books on painting? And made it sound intriguing?

She'd been reaping for a few years now, and she'd never met another man exactly like him. Tré-Rube. Never met a man who could convey humor with the barest twitch of his lips or the fucking _twinkle_ in his eyes.

For the umpteenth time she wished Betty were here; she could really use some older sister advice. Or hell, even a listening ear to hear all the fucking fantastic things about Rube George couldn't let go of. Eloquent, understanding, hilarious, gorgeous, frustrating, fucking Rube! Fucking Rube? Shit, don't go there!

George was, without a doubt, absolutely, irrevocably fucked.


	11. Sentimental

_I'm Getting Sentimental Over You _– Mel Tormé

_Oh, I never thought I'd fall_

_But now I hear the call_

_I'm getting sentimental over you_

_All the thoughtful little things you say and do_

_That thrill me through and through_

_I'm getting sentimental over you_

_I thought I was happy_

_I could live without love_

_Now I must admit that love is all I'm thinking off_

_Baby, won't you please be kind_

_And just make up your mind_

_That you'll be sweet and gentle_

_Be gentle with me_

_Because I'm sentimental over you, just you._

When Rube caught himself using phrases like "Meant to be", "True love" and "Soul mate" and words like "Maybe", "If" and "Perhaps" he knew he was being overly sentimental and just on the wrong side of pathetic.

Finally, when he felt secure in being completely alone, completely detached, she poked his soul in that irritating way of hers, and he finally admitted to himself that he was head-over-fucking-heels in love with Georgia Lass.


	12. Let It Go

_There Goes the Fear Again_ – Doves

_Out of here  
We're out of here  
Out of heartache  
Along with fear  
There goes the fear again  
There goes the fear_

_And cars speed fast  
Out of here  
And life goes past  
Again so near  
There goes the fear again  
There goes the fear_

_Close your brown eyes  
And lay down next to me  
Close your eyes, lay down  
'Cos there goes the fear  
Let it go_

_You turn around and life's passed you by  
You look to ones you love to ask them why  
You look to those you love to justify  
You turned around and life's passed you by  
Passed you by again_

_And late last night  
Makes up her mind  
Another fight  
left behind  
There goes the fear again  
Let it go  
There goes the fear_

_Close your brown eyes  
And lay down next to me  
Close your eyes, lay down  
'Cos there goes the fear  
Let it go_

_You turn around and life's passed you by  
You look to ones you love to ask them why  
you look to those you love to justify, why  
you turned around and life's passed you by_

_Think of me when you're coming down  
But don't look back when leaving town  
Oh think of me when he's calling out  
But don't look back when leaving town  
Think of me when you close your eyes  
But don't look back when you break all ties  
Think of me when you're coming down  
But don't look back when leaving town today_

_There goes the fear again  
Let it go  
There goes the fear  
Let it go_

_Think of me when you close your eyes  
But don't look back when you break all ties  
Think of me when you're coming down  
But don't look back when leaving town today_

Georgia panicked when her sister moved to California to attend UCLA and had a minor breakdown when her mother followed. It was a year later, and Rube could read the signs of her distress however miniscule they seemed. He headed straight to her hideout. She rested on her back in the grass, staring up at the winter constellations in her old backyard. With a sigh, he settled in next to her.

She grabbed his hand and turned to look at him, "Did life passing you by ever freak you the fuck out?"

"Sometimes it still does. Close your eyes, Peanut. The world'll wait until you're ready."

She did. Her hand squeezed his, painfully, then it relaxed.


	13. This Old Heart

_This Old Heart of Mine (Is Weak For You)_ – The Isley Brothers

_Ooh, this old heart of mine been broke a thousand times  
Each time you break away I think you're gone to stay  
Lonely nights that come, memories that flow  
Bringing you back again, hurting me more and more_

_Maybe it's my mistake to show this love I feel inside  
'Cause each day that passes by,  
You've got me never knowin' if I'm comin' or goin' but I_

_I love you-ou-ou, yes I do  
This old heart (ooh) darlin' is weak for you  
I love you-ou-ou, yes I do_

_These old arms of mine miss having you around  
Make these tears inside start falling down  
Always with half a kiss, you remind me of what I miss  
Though I try to control myself  
Like a fool I start grinnin' 'cause my head starts spinnin' 'cause I_

_I love you-ou-ou, yes I do  
This old heart (ooh) darlin' is weak for you  
I love you-ou-ou, yes I do_

_I try hard to hide my hurt inside  
This old heart of mine always keeps me cryin'  
The way you're treatin' me leaves me incomplete  
You're here for the day, gone for the week_

_But if you leave me a hundred times  
A hundred times I'll take you back  
I'm yours whenever you want me  
I'm not too proud to shout it, tell the world about it 'cause I_

_I love you-ou-ou  
This old heart (this old heart) is weak for you  
I love you-ou-ou  
This old heart (this old heart) is weak for you  
I love you-ou-ou  
This old heart (this old heart) is weak for you_

Even though George occasionally lost her temper and flayed his patience, after she stormed away he couldn't help but look forward to her return.


	14. Honesty or Mystery

_The Authority Song –_ Jimmy Eat World

_It's how the hustle goes, see what the jukebox knows._  
_Put my last quarter on, I play "Authority Song"._  
_Honesty or mystery?_  
_Tell me I'm not scared anymore._  
_I got no secret purpose, I don't seem obvious do I?_  
_I don't seem obvious do I?_  
_The DJ never has it, J A M C Automatic._  
_If those were Roy's headphones, you bet he'd play "What Goes On"._  
_Honesty or mystery?_  
_Tell me I'm not scared anymore._  
_I got no secret purpose, I don't seem obvious do I?_  
_I don't seem obvious do I?_  
_Oh I'm here, that means something doesn't it?_  
_Oh won't you dance with me a little bit?_  
_Oh you don't notice, I guess the music's too loud._  
_It's how the hustle goes, see what the jukebox knows._  
_Put my last quarter on, I play "Authority Song"._  
_Honesty or mystery?_  
_Tell me I'm not scared anymore._  
_Say anything you want already I'm not scared anymore._  
_Honesty or mystery?_  
_Want something else?_  
_Just tell me I'm not scared anymore._  
_I got no secret purpose, I don't seem obvious do I?_  
_I don't seem obvious do I?_

George didn't often see Rube in a bar. He was the late night, fireside reader with a snifter of brandy kind of guy. But there he was, sitting in a booth, looking like the most contemplative fucker under the dim lighting. He had his "serious shit" face on, and she'd bet her mustang she knew what his problem was. He spotted her, and the expression he wore confirmed her theory. He was thinking about her. Well, shit, if he was going to be morose about it.

As close to the chest as he played his cards, she'd been able to see the queen of hearts with her face on it so to speak. Freaked her the fuck out when she first noticed the long looks, the flushed ears and the unnecessary touches were more than just platonic. I mean it was Rube! And it was _her!_ If she was honest with herself, she believed whole-heartedly that he was miles out of her league—despite the fact that she had undeniably fallen for the asshole.

So, after he hadn't come to his senses, just to screw herself over, she'd called him on it at breakfast, when they were the only two left sitting in the green booths. _So how long have you been wanting to fuck me?_ She had put it as crudely and as cruelly as possible. A second later, with his shredded expression and ensuing departure, he'd given an answer she'd previously refused to hope for.

She slid into the seat across from him. His mouth tightened around the lip of his glass, and he stared drill holes into the wall.

"Rube." She'd never said his name quite like that before—with a softness that she'd always scraped away before the word left her mouth. He exhaled and finally looked at her. "I asked you the wrong question. I'm sorry. Here's the right one. How long have you been in love with me?"

The ice cubes in his drink clinked against the glass as he took a sip of amber liquor, "You sure you're ready to ask that question, Peanut?"

"Hold on," she got up and went to the bar, returning a minute later with three shots of tequila. They were gone a moment later. "Now I'm sure."

A sad smile and a sip of scotch, "Years."

"Well, shit. Me too!" She scowled, "Why didn't you say something? Or jump me or something?"

He stared at her, "I don't think I'm understanding you."

"Jesus, do I have to say it?" She couldn't look him in the eyes, "I've been in love with you for-fucking-ever. We're both fucking morons." Silence dominated the table as Rube processed and George avoided. Someone fiddling with the jukebox let out a triumphant crow, and some catchy hip-hop song came through the speakers.

George finally looked across the table and met Rube's opened eyes before standing up, "Come here."

A smile was creeping up on him, "Why?"

"I'm going to teach you to dance."

"I already know how to dance."

She smirked, "Not like this you don't."


	15. On My Mind

_Georgia On My Mind_ – Ray Charles

_Georgia, Georgia,  
The whole day through  
Just an old sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my mind_

_I'm say Georgia  
Georgia  
A song of you  
Comes as sweet and clear  
As moonlight through the pines_

_Other arms reach out to me  
Other eyes smile tenderly  
Still in peaceful dreams I see  
The road leads back to you_

_I said Georgia,  
Ooh Georgia, no peace I find  
Just an old sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my mind_

_Other arms reach out to me  
Other eyes smile tenderly  
Still in peaceful dreams I see  
The road leads back to you_

_Georgia,  
Georgia,  
No peace, no peace I find  
Just this old, sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my mind_

_I said just an old sweet song,  
Keeps Georgia on my mind_

Rube sat alone in Der Waffle Haus, a completed crossword on the table in front of him. In the silences he occasionally enjoyed, when no one else could see, he let his guard down and thought only of her.


	16. Like It's the First

_Eloquent _– Sanctus Real

_I'm as eloquent as an elephant  
About as headstrong as the Mighty King Kong  
On a rampage throwing airplanes  
I can't believe you haven't gone away, gone away_

_I'm difficult, argumentative  
About as thick-skulled as the dinosaur bones  
On a display in a glass case  
I can't believe you haven't run away, run away_

_It must be different through your eyes  
Because you look at me like it's the first time  
That you've ever seen my face_

_I'm preoccupied with a crowded mind  
I get off track like a train rolling back to the future  
Never too sure who'll be here when I come back around  
But I'm finding out_

They had just had a magnificent battle, and were sitting across from each other at Der Waffle Haus. Rube was relaxing against the back of the booth as if his face hadn't, two minutes ago, been tense with suppressed rage. George slumped down in her seat, still tense and slightly resentful.

She knew she'd been wrong the second he'd made his first argument, but as always she'd stubbornly stuck to her guns. After a moment, he ordered a spiced carrot muffin, and when it arrived he pushed it towards her a fraction. And then he looked at her, like they had just met and he was completely charmed. She finally relaxed, and moved over to sit next to him on the other side of the table—leg to leg, shoulder to shoulder. Her way of apology.

She didn't know how he put up with her shit, but she took a bite of the spiced muffin and was grateful.


	17. Monday Morning

_The Magic Position _– Patrick Wolf

_So let the people talk  
It's Monday morning walk  
Right past the fabulous mess we're in  
It's gonna be a beautiful day  
So do the bluebirds sing  
As I take your hand  
And you take my kiss  
And I take the world  
'Cause out of all the people I've known  
The places I've been  
The songs that I have sung  
The wonders I've seen  
Now that the dreams are all coming true  
Who is the one that leads me on through_

_It's you  
Who puts me in the magic position, darling now  
You put me in the magic position  
To live, to learn, to love in the major key_

_And I know how you've hurt  
And been dragged through the dirt  
But c'mon get back up  
It's the time to live  
So give your love to me  
I'm gonna keep it carefully  
Deep in the treasure chest below my breast  
'Cause out of all the people I've known  
The places I've been  
The songs that I have sung  
The wonders I've seen  
Now that the dreams are all coming true  
Who is the one that leads me on through_

_It's you  
Who puts me in the magic position, darling now  
You put me in the magic position, darling now  
Let me put you in the magic position, darling  
'Cause I'm singing in the, the major key_

_Let me put you in the major key_

The flea market was buzzing at eight o' clock in the morning. George wondered what the fuck was wrong with all of them, especially Rube who had called her out here twenty minutes ago. Her death glare was dampened when she saw the extra cup of coffee Rube was bringing her.

"Why am I here?"

"You want to discuss philosophy this early in the morning?" He feigned disgust.

"Despite the coffee-offering, I will not hesitate to hurt you." The coffee was damn good though. She liked that he had laugh lines by his eyes that crinkled when he smiled. Fucker.

"Your sweetness was why I fell in love with you," he deadpanned.

George smiled, "Fuck you."

"Promises…" his voiced dragged suggestively. She surprised both of them by blushing. He smirked, "You're here so I can do this." He linked their fingers. "And this." He kissed her. When the world sped up again, he licked the coffee taste from his lips and pulled her towards the stalls.

George caught her breath, looked up at him and scowled, "You made sure it was this early so I wouldn't be awake enough to kick your ass, didn't you?"

Rube smiled, "There's that sweetness."


	18. Yours

_I'm Yours_ – Jason Mraz

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
_

_So please don't, there's no need  
There's no need to complicate  
'Cause our time is short  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours_

He had been parrying her advances for weeks now. She was young and vibrant and in love with a man named Rube. A man who happened to have a penis, conveniently enough. She'd tried explaining this to him, but she kept getting distracted by the twitchy little movements he made when he was flustered. Now she was kind of trying to seduce him to watch him squirm. Bad George. She was ready to stop fucking around now though. Seriously, what part of young and vibrant and in love didn't translate?

She stared at him across the little table in his apartment, and he looked like he was getting ready to parry. Not this time. George stood and walked over to his chair; she straddled his lap and grabbed his face, staring him down.

"You once said life is too short and death is too long. Since we're living somewhere in between the two, making love would be _carpe diem_ for the first and passing time for the second. Am I right?"

His voice was soft, "Not often, but you make a compelling argument."

She leaned forward and when she spoke her lips brushed the shell of his ear, "Compelling enough?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."


	19. In Your Car

_Here (In Your Arms)_ – Hellogoobye

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are.... Here_

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here_

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here  
_

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._

Both of their cars were as old as all hell—neither of them had proper stereos that played CDs, the paint on Rube's was wearing thin and the muffler on George's was dragging. But, when George sat in Rube's pickup or Rube sat in George's Mustang, one of the driver's hands was on the wheel and the other was always playing with the passenger's fingers.


	20. Tender

_Love Me Tender_ – Elvis Presley

_Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so._

_Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin I love you,  
And I always will._

_Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
And will never part._

_Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
Ill be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time._

_(when at last my dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
Everywhere you go)._

Insomnia was something that never really went away. It lingered and it persisted and it sometimes maddened. Rube was used to it for the most part. Before George, if he had found himself afflicted he would read a book.

Now, if she slept and he couldn't, he'd just watch her. She would have called him creepy before hiding under the covers with a blush and a smile. But, he was a man in love, and in such cases unusual behavior was expected.


	21. Got the Afternoon

_Your Body Is A Wonderland _– John Mayer

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it_

_You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_

_Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland_

Occasionally, if they had a Saturday afternoon free, Rube would take her to the apartment they shared and spend the next few hours relearning every inch of her skin.


	22. Told Me

_Time Has Told Me_ – Nick Drake

_Time has told me  
You're a rare, rare find  
A troubled cure  
For a troubled mind_

_And time has told me  
Not to ask for more  
For someday our Ocean  
Will find it's shore_

_So I'll leave the ways of making me be  
What I really don't want to be  
Leave the ways that are making me love  
What I really don't want to love_

_Time has told me  
You came with the dawn  
A soul with no footprint  
A rose with no thorn  
Your tears they tell me  
There's really no way  
Of ending your troubles  
With things you can say_

_And time will tell you  
To stay by my side  
To keep on trying  
'til theres no more to hide  
So leave the ways that are making you be  
What you really don't want to be  
Leave the ways that are making you love  
What you really don't want to love_

_Time has told me  
You're a rare, rare find  
A troubled cure  
For a troubled mind_

_And time has told me  
Not to ask for more  
For someday our ocean  
Will find its shore_

George and Rube were legendary in the reaper world—they were the two people who'd spent more than two centuries together and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. Sometimes they felt dirt-tired, earth-weary, but then their eyes would meet for the billionth time and they couldn't find it in them to wish for anything else.


	23. Just Our Hands

_I Will Follow You Into the Dark_ – Death Cab for Cutie

_Love of mine  
Someday you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light  
Or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
And illuminate the "No"s  
On their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school  
As vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised  
By a lady in black  
And I held my tongue  
As she told me, "Son  
Fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
And illuminate the "No"s  
On their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me  
Have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes  
Are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
But it's nothing to cry about  
Because we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
And illuminate the "No"s  
On their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Rube had promised that when George got her last reap he'd follow her into the lights, wherever they might go. He wasn't with her when it finally happened, but after three hundred seventy-nine years of reaping he was right in assuming upper management would give him a break.

Two hours later he pulled his last soul and followed George into the universe.


End file.
